


Waiting

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rodolphus 7spells [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione waits for Rodolphus to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Title:** Waiting  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rodolphus  
 **Prompt:** one last dinner  
 **Rating:** M15  
 **Warnings:** mentions death and alludes to suicide  
 **Length:** 395  
 **Summary:** Hermione waits for Rodolphus to come home.  


Hermione sat waiting for Rodolphus at the dinner table. She had cooked a romantic meal for him as an apology for the argument they had had the night before. It had been a petty argument, but she thought he would have come home after she sent the letter asking him to be there.

  
It was ten o’ clock now, an hour and a half after she asked him to be home. Obviously he was still mad at her from yesterday and had decided to sleep elsewhere.

Hermione vanished the food and put the candles away so she would not have to look at them tomorrow, and went to bed upset.

  
Hermione woke up a little later to hear her name being called through the house. She recognised the voice as Harry’s and looked at the clock. It was two a.m. she got out of bed and went to see what her friend wanted. She knew it must be something important to wake her up at this time.

  
When Hermione walked into her sitting room she was greeted by Harry and Ron. They were wearing their Auror robes which were stained with a mixture of mud and blood.

  
“What’s wrong?” she asked panicking slightly.

  
“I think you should sit down Hermione.” Harry said gently.

  
Hermione panicked even more. She had only seen Harry act like this when he had to tell someone bad news. There was no way something bad had happened, and if it did it was nothing to do with her.

  
“Just tell me what’s wrong Harry.” She said closing her eyes trying to prepare for the worst.

  
Ron walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry Hermione. There was an attack by Death Eater’s who were supposed to be in hiding.”

  
“What happened?” she asked as tears leaked from her eyes.

  
“Rodolphus was killed during the fight. Witnesses say that he was trying to get the women and children to safety when they spotted him.” Harry said quietly.

  
Hermione didn’t want to believe it, though she knew her friends would never lie to her about this. She wanted to go back to yesterday night and change things, not start the argument so he wouldn’t leave, and then maybe he wouldn’t be dead. As her friends were talking to her she promised herself that she would see him again soon.

  
  



End file.
